Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $16\dfrac{4}{10}-1\dfrac{14}{15} = {?}$
Explanation: Simplify each fraction. $= {16\dfrac{2}{5}} - {1\dfrac{14}{15}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {16\dfrac{6}{15}}-{1\dfrac{14}{15}}$ Convert ${16\dfrac{6}{15}}$ to ${15 + \dfrac{15}{15} + \dfrac{6}{15}}$ So the problem becomes: ${15\dfrac{21}{15}}-{1\dfrac{14}{15}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {15} + {\dfrac{21}{15}} - {1} - {\dfrac{14}{15}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {15} - {1} + {\dfrac{21}{15}} - {\dfrac{14}{15}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=14 + {\dfrac{21}{15}} - {\dfrac{14}{15}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 14+\dfrac{7}{15}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 14\dfrac{7}{15}$